El baúl de los recuerdos
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso... Tres parejas, una promesa.


_El presente fic participa en el reto "Vida de casados" para el foro: "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"_

_Agradecimientos a Aoba Ritsu quien me apoyó como Beta Reader como en la asesoría del elenco a presentar. Discúlpame si en su momento te saqué canas verdes._

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo soy dueña de Lissette y Savage (OC)_

_Créditos en portada a sus autores._

_Elenco:_

_**Matrimonio Kohler - Bonnefoy (Recién casados)**_

Mathias Kohler (Dinamarca) & Lissette Bonnefoy (Lyon)

Savage (mascota)

**Matrimonio Beilschmidt - Bonnefoy (34 años)**

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alemania) & Francine Bonnefoy (Nyo Francia)

**Matrimonio Jones - Kirkland (52 años)**

Alfred Jones (América) & Olivia Kirkland (2p Nyo Inglaterra)

* * *

_**El baúl de los recuerdos**_

_(One Shot)_

Cuando Lissette Bonnefoy decidió unir su vida al joven artista Mathias Kohler, sabía que tendrían nuevos retos que afrontar. Su celebración fue normal: Si bailaron un vals, la recepción y la nostalgia de los padres y familiares de la novia como la inmensa alegría de los tíos del novio; se menciona esto porque, a diferencia de la ahora Señora Kohler, el joven quedó huérfano a temprana edad y la vida le enseñó que debía ser fuerte para cumplir con un propósito.

La joven pareja decidió mudarse a Dinamarca, en una zona rodeada por montañas y cabañas. Con anticipación habían realizado los preparativos para la mudanza para no contar con incidentes. Lo único que Lissette no había mandado fue a _Savage_: un perro de la raza pastor alemán quien era su mascota y, ahora, integrante de la familia Kohler – Bonnefoy.

Mathias conducía sin violar los límites de velocidad. Durante el recorrido, le explicó a su esposa sobre los sitios de interés: La montaña más alta, la plaza, el sitio preferido para quienes les gusta lo artesanal como algunas costumbres. _Savage _viajaba en el asiento trasero quien de vez en cuando sacaba la cabeza por la ventana.

-¡Pronto llegaremos a nuestro hogar! – Expresó el danés amablemente.

-¡Estoy feliz por ello! – Respondió entusiasmada mientras le ofrecía una bebida a su esposo.

Por algunos momentos solo se escuchaba el motor del automóvil, Mathias permanecía concentrado en el volante mientras notaba a su esposa de reojo, notando que contemplaba el paisaje. Finalmente, ella decidió romper el silencio.

-Nosotros nos corresponde escribir nuestra historia, de antemano sé que no será fácil pero, prometo ser el sol cuando llueva. – Mencionó la joven.

-¿Eres demasiado cursi Lissette, lo sabías? – Respondió animado.

Durante dos horas viajaron por la carretera hasta que, finalmente, divisaron una cabaña muy cerca de las montañas. A Lissette se le vino a la mente la historia de Heidi y su amor por su hogar con su abuelo y los animales que cuidaban.

Mathias no quiso interrumpir aquel momento y permitió que continuara impresionada por lo que contemplaba. _Savage _sacó su cabeza por la ventana y todo jadeante disfrutaba del aire limpio y fresco.

Se estacionaron y, como buen esposo cumpliendo con la tradición, llevó a Lissette entre sus brazos y entraron a lo que sería su hogar. El perro les seguía y poco a poco empezó a olfatear la madera como algunos paquetes que se encontraban alrededor de lo que sería la sala de visitas.

-Me alegra mucho saber que nuestras casas llegaron con bien, el trabajo será pesado. – Sonrió el esposo mientras con cuidado bajaba su esposa.

Lissette dejó escapar un suspiro mientras besaba a su pareja:

-No hay problema. –Le sonrió mientras le da un beso esquimal.

Se repartieron el trabajo, Mathias había señalado algunas cajas con la marca de una estrella, lo que indicaba su contenido estaría en la planta alta de la cabaña, mientras ella se dedicaba a desempacar las cosas que estarían en la cocina y la sala, no sin antes de desenvolver el sofá como la mesa de centro.

Sin embargo, Savage emitió un gemido hacia uno de los paquetes que venía totalmente envuelto con varias capas de plástico. Con sumo cuidado, la novia retiró el plástico que le cubría y logró desenvolverlo: Era un baúl de caoba del siglo pasado, con cuidado quitó el candado y lo abrió con detenimiento: Habían unas cosas que le hicieron derramar algunas lágrimas. Encima de todo, había un sobre en donde estaba rotulado con letra manuscrita el nombre de la pareja.

-¡Mathias, ven rápido! – Habló emocionada.

_Savage _se quedó quieto, meneaba la cola con inquietud mientras se escuchaba el ruido de Mathias al bajar por las escaleras. Llegó a lado de su esposa y juntos abrieron la carta:

_12 de Julio_

_Cuando lean éstas líneas sabrán que ahora no sólo se encuentran unidos por un sacramento o un documento legal. Decidimos compartir parte de nuestra historia que, Lissette conoce muy bien. Cada objeto seleccionado tiene un valor sentimental, consideramos que ustedes podrán cuidarlo._

_De todo corazón,_

_Olivia y Francine._

_P.D. Ludwig manda saludos pero aún no asimila lo ocurrido y el buen Alfred apuesto a que estará feliz de verlos desde donde está._

En el interior había galletas, una vajilla con diseños de japonesas en actividades artísticas, unos libros, recortes de periódicos de diferentes fechas como dos fotografías: Dos matrimonios de diferentes edades.

Mathias tomó una de las fotografías y en él se apreciaba a una mujer de 75 años con un vestido de color vino bailando junto a un hombre de 73 años en un traje color verde aceituna con un sobrepeso que se evidenciaba.

-Se veían felices tus abuelos Lissette – Mencionó con voz tranquila, -Apuesto que llegar a una boda de oro no es sencillo.

-¿Te gustaría escuchar cómo se conocieron? – Le preguntó con nostalgia.

_Savage _ladró como si fuese un sí (situación que provocó la risa de ambos) mientras que Mathias, como si se tratase de un niño hambriento por escuchar historias se sentó en el piso al lado del can. Lissette se sentó al lado de su esposo mientras tomaba algunas galletas.

* * *

_**De galletas y zapatos **__(Flashback)_

Olivia Kirkland fue la hermana mayor de sus tres hermanos, la madre de ella era muy hermosa pero, no faltaba quien en la ciudad le echara en cara la situación de pobreza en las que su familia vivían como el de haber dado a luz a sus hijos fuera de matrimonio. El padre de Olivia tenía un hogar y los visitaba de vez en cuando. Ella era muy feliz, pero su vida cambió cuando él falleció.

La esposa (quien contaba con influencias ante las autoridades) ordenó que fuesen desalojados de la casa donde vivían dejándolos en la calle y todo por un documento que no alcanzó a firmar su esposo en donde garantizaba que tendrían un hogar y techo seguro.

Olivia aprendió a ser fuerte y con lo que pudo hacer su mamá estudió hasta el tercer grado y, desde pequeña aprendió panadería. Sus hermanos aprendían lo mismo pero con el paso del tiempo, tomaron caminos diferentes: Se casaron muy jóvenes. Cuando cumplió los 20 años, su mamá falleció.

-¡Mamá, me haces tanta falta! –Expresó con lágrimas.

Sin embargo, logró ser fuerte a las circunstancias. A esa edad sabía los secretos y el arte de la panadería, pero ella disfrutaba en cocinar galletas lo que le llevó dedicarse por completo a ello.

En aquella época no era muy común asistir a los bailes o algún evento en específico, Sin embargo, Olivia hacía un recorrido muy cotidiano: casa – panadería, panadería – casa. Como si se tratara de un punto intermedio, durante su recorrido existía una zapatería en donde Alfred Jones trabajaba.

Olivia no había conversado con él salvo el saludo de cortesía, pero la primera impresión que ella tuvo era de alguien formal, trabajador y responsable. Aunque en otras ocasiones se había fijado en el trato que él le daba a una señora de 45 años, ella era la tía de Alfred y cliente frecuente de sus galletas como le había entrado la curiosidad sobre una niña pequeña de dos años que abrazaba al zapatero.

Jones por su parte, había decidido que cuando pasara aquella dama por la zapatería, le invitaría a salir.

-No creo que lo hagas Jones. – Le decían en forma de carrilla al susodicho.

-¡Voy a hacerlo! – Respondió sin darle rodeos.

Y entonces sucedió, ambos se encontraron; Alfred le mencionó su intención de invitarla a salir. Olivia aceptó de ir, deseaba conocer un poco más de él.

Caminaban por el parque comiendo nieve de barquillo, Jones tenía la palabra:

-Mi tía dice que tienes un don especial para las galletas. En el trabajo cuando tengo un día difícil, me llevo algunas para hacer delicioso ese momento.

-Eso explica el por qué compra cinco bolsas de galletas.- Mencionó tranquilamente mientras Jones no negaba lo ocurrido.-Pero se nota que eres de buen comer.-

-Si me permites, me gustaría poder visitarte más aunque- Dudaba un poco –Dentro de quince días, un amigo se casará y me gustaría que pudieras acompañarme, además; a parte de mi tía a quien conoces, deseo presentarte a alguien especial para mí.

-De acuerdo. –Expresó Olivia de forma amena y agradeció la cita.

Jones cumplió su promesa de visitarle como la celebración de la boda. Ambos congeniaban, sin embargo, Olivia notó que él quería decirle algo pero percibía tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Alfred, pasa algo? –Preguntó.

-Olivia –Hizo una pausa. –No puedo negar que en verdad me gustas pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Puedo llegar a recogerte a la salida del trabajo?

Ella asintió.

No comprendía por qué Alfred le daba rodeos al asunto.

"_Quizás no sabe cómo decir que se quiere casar conmigo"_ Pensó.

Al día siguiente, Olivia terminaba de atender a los clientes cuando Alfred apareció junto con la niña que había visto en algunas ocasiones.

Olivia le sonrió a la niña y Alfred respiró profundamente.

-Te noto inquieto –Mencionó –Pero puedes decirme de qué se trata.

-Ella es mi hija, Francine –Le mencionó Jones. –Antes de conocerte, viví con otra persona, pero no pudo aceptar lo que yo no podría brindarle y decidió buscar una mejor posición económica. Como puedes ver, no tengo riquezas salvo mi trabajo que es el de hacer zapatos, pero prometo respetarte y amarte por el resto de mis días.

A Kirkland le conmovió aquella historia y, viniéndole los recuerdos de su infancia no permitiría que Francine se quedara sin alguna figura materna. Decidieron casarse, tuvieron hijos y Francine se convirtió en la hermana mayor. Cuando crecieron, sus hermanos (cuatro) junto con ella aprendieron los oficios de ese entonces. Con el tiempo, Alfred desarrolló el hábito de la bebida, pero, a diferencia de otros "ebrios", él era más de risas, de escuchar canciones y no de agresiones. Aunque sin querer daba algunos espectáculos graciosos. En una ocasión en su estado de ebriedad, se peleaba con un retrato de Kirk Douglas insinuando que el actor era el "querido" de la abuela. Lo que más le agradaba a Jones (a parte de la comida) era que la familia estuviera acostada en la cama para ver la televisión, aunque en una ocasión la cama no soportó el peso y cayeron. Después que pasó el susto, empezaron a reírse por lo sucedido.

De la misma manera en que construyeron un hogar, de uno en uno emprendieron el vuelo: Armand y George emigraron estudiar contaduría, Florence Jones se dedicó a la enfermería y Dortohy se dedicó al trabajo de oficina. Francine se dedicó a los oficios de sus padres pero su inclinación fue por las actividades que realizaba Olivia.

* * *

Había concluido la primera parte de la historia, Mathias y _Savage_ asentían o en éste caso el primero se quedaba meditando algunas cosas.

-En realidad, no sabía que tu abuela adoptara a Francine como hija suya, son contadas las personas que llegan a amar a otra persona como si fuesen sus hijos –Mencionó con respeto.

-A pesar de todo, lo que admiro de ella es su fortaleza ante todo y el no juzgar a las personas ante una situación como ésa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento. Mathias tomó la segunda fotografía: Francine y Ludwig. Al mismo tiempo tomó los recortes de un periódico, en donde aparecía Ludwig en primera plana como "asesino".

-Fue a raíz de esto que mi suegro utiliza un aparato en el oído derecho por su hipoacusia, ¿verdad? –Preguntó mientras la abrazaba. _Savage _percibiendo que le causaba un gran dolor a su dueña se acomodó en el regazo de ambos, lo que les hizo sonreír.

-Conservo estos recuerdos porque si el amor no es fuerte, en vano sería el juramento que dice uno en el altar: _"Ser fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso"._

* * *

_**El amor ante la adversidad **__(Flashback)_

La historia de Francine es, ¿Cómo decirlo?... Un poco cómica porque con Ludwig se conocieron cuando estudiaban la secundaria. Ella fue aplicada, aparecía en el cuadro de honor; y él, tenía la fama de ser muy conflictivo: si se hubiese dedicado al boxeo, de seguro sería un gran campeón del mundo. Bonnefoy no le agradaba esa actitud de él, aunque estaban en diferente salón, no soportaba ver a la gente reunida para ver quien se peleaba con quien.

Cuando terminaron la secundaria, ella estudió el bachillerato y se dedicó profesionalmente a la repostería, en cuanto a Beilschmidt, con la ayuda de un familiar se fue a otro Estado para estudiar la carrera de Maestro de Historia. Pasaron alrededor de cuatro años para que volvieran a encontrarse y sucedió precisamente por una amiga en común.

Feliciana Vargas organizó una fiesta por su cumpleaños; Francine preparó un pastel y Ludwig acompañaba a su hermana Monika. Los invitados convivieron recordando sus vivencias escolares. En aquel momento la anfitriona presentó a Bonnefoy a los hermanos Beilschmidt.

Francine en ese momento conversaba con Julchen quien resultó ser familiar de Monika y Ludwig cuando ocurrió la presentación.

-Creo –Mencionó Bonnefoy –Que con Ludwig estudiamos el mismo grado.

-Pero en otro salón, afortunadamente. –Expresó Julchen con intención lo que generó la risa del grupo de amigos. –Porque él es un hombre de guerra, que vicio tan feo.

-Julchen, por favor no exageres. –Intervino Monika. –Además, Luddy es una persona responsable.

El susodicho pasaba por un momento bochornoso.

-Lamento esta escena. –Expresó Ludwig en un susurro.

-También paso por éste tipo de situaciones con mis hermanos. –Respondió Francine en el mismo tenor.

Ludwig le hizo conversación sobre lo que había hecho durante su ausencia: Se tituló como Profesor de Historia, deseaba poder intercambiar correspondencia por cartas debido a que su trabajo radicaba fuera de la ciudad.

Ella aceptó.

Mientras tanto, Olivia observaba la relación que establecieron su hija y el profesor.

-¿Vendrá este fin de semana? –Preguntó Kirkland mientras lavaba los trastes.

-En su carta dice que sí. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Creo que está interesado en ti, por favor sé cuidadosa en tus decisiones.

-Lo prometo mamá.

Cuando Ludwig salía con Francine le invitaba a tomar un helado, caminar por el parque y, como no había muchos cines acudían al único que existía. A los tres meses, él le propuso ser su novia y, durante el año y medio que vivieron su noviazgo decidieron casarse.

Fue una boda muy alegre en donde se reunieron las dos familias, aunque por esas fechas Alfred había desarrollado la diabetes y su condición de sobrepeso, como a su vez, decidió despedirse del alcohol.

Beilschmidt había comprado con sus ahorros un terreno en una de las colonias más alejadas de la ciudad: Consistía en una casa sencilla con techos de teja y un amplio terreno para construir a futuro una casa más grande con jardineras.

Francine ayudaba a su esposo en colocar los regalos que habían recibido. Sin embargo, por la ubicación de la propiedad en la que habían comprado, no contaban con servicio de agua potable y debían traer agua de un pozo a dos cuadras del lugar.

-Por favor querida, no hagas el trabajo pesado. –Mencionó Ludwig al ver como su esposa ayudaba.

-Eres mi esposo y quiero ayudarte. –Le respondió mientras llevaba la cubeta.

Habían superado parte de las pruebas físicas pero, Francine aprendió que así como todos tienen un lado amable, Luddy contaba con un lado que no le favorecía: En una ocasión, notó que su esposo presentó problemas con un compañero del trabajo y él no le quiso contar lo que había sucedido.

-Por favor, no pidas que diga lo que me pasa. –Habló Beilschmidt dándole la espalda.

-Podemos solucionarlo, pero tampoco quiero verte molesto.

-¡No quiero hablar sobre ello! –Respondió mientras salía de la casa para evitar el acoso.

"_Siempre que uno quiere hablar con él sobre lo que le pasa ocurre lo mismo: Se encierra en su mundo. ¿Hasta cuándo va a comprender que soy su esposa?"_

Francine suspiró y en su interior pedía tener paciencia ante las conductas de su esposo que le inquietaba.

Con el paso del tiempo, la pareja se convirtieron en padres cuando nació su hija Lissette y fue entonces cuando perdieron la noción del tiempo: Por las mañanas, no se percibía el llanto y balbuceo de un bebé; por la noche, la pequeña se dedicaba a armarles una revolución: lloraba, deseaba estar abrazada por sus padres, quería que su papá platicara con ella. Hubo un momento en que Francine estuvo a punto de llorar porque no aguantaba la situación y Luddy se retiraba al trabajo totalmente agotado.

Poco a poco las cosas se tranquilizaron y, conforme fue creciendo Lissette, los hábitos cambiaron: Ya no dormía por las mañanas dedicándose a explorar la casa con la andadera, escuchaba música por la radio que le mantenía entretenida, peleaba con Francine por querer comer sola aunque la pequeña terminara llevándose la comida en el pelo, en la cara y no en la boca; Luddy cuidaba de ella por las tardes y platicaba con ella. Los únicos días en que ellos no dormían se presentaban cuando la menor se enfermaba.

Las cosas con el tiempo fueron cambiando y después de nueve años, lograron construir una casa más amplia, contaban con agua potable y vivían con mayor comodidad.

Sin embargo, la prueba más difícil estaba por venir.

Cuando Lissette cumplió veinte años, se encontraba estudiando la universidad, en ese entonces Luddy había optado por enseñarle a conducir.

-¡Pronto terminarás tu carrera! –Expresó animado. –Tu promedio es uno de los mejores.

-Además –Respondió entusiasmada –Le prometiste a mi mamá que nos iremos de viaje cuando me gradúe.

-No he olvidado mi promesa.

-Papá, creo que el vehículo que viene detrás intenta rebasar.

-¡Qué imprudente es!

La camioneta que viajaba por detrás realiza la maniobra de rebase, pero ésta le cierra el paso al vehículo de Beilschmidt; uno de los ocupantes les muestra una placa de policía y apunta con su arma de fuego al padre y su hija.

Lissette siente miedo al ver que han obligado a detener el vehículo.

Aquellos sujetos estaban vestidos de civil, la joven observaba totalmente desconcertada por lo que estaba sucediendo al notar que ellos detenían y esposaban a su padre como la acusación que le imputaban: _"Ludwig Beilschmidt queda detenido por el delito de homicidio"._

-¡Por favor, dejen que mi hija se vaya, ¿no ven que la han asustado?! –Pidió Ludwig mientras lo llevaban. –Lissette por favor, no tengas miedo.

La joven vio con impotencia cómo se llevaban a su padre. Logró dominarse y con celular en mano llamó a su madre para explicarle la situación. Francine pidió ayuda a los vecinos para que alguno de ellos condujera el vehículo. Al llegar en aquel lugar, su madre se dedicó a consolar a su hija quien continuaba impresionada y furiosa por lo sucedido.

Cuando logra tranquilizar a su hija, Bonnefoy solicita el apoyo de un abogado y exige a las autoridades ver a su esposo. Éstas últimas le niegan el acceso, lo que ocasiona que ella regrese a la casa de sus padres en donde ella siente la fortaleza emocional.

-¡Por favor, Dios mío! –Expresó Francine angustiada.

Lissette no puede creer lo que está pasando. Sus abuelos intentan calmarla. Alfred abraza a su nieta y le pide que no se desespere, como a su vez Olivia le da un té a su hija para que pueda relajarse.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no me dejen ver a mi marido?! –Se cuestiona Francine -¡Conozco a mi esposo! El viene de su trabajo a su casa, no se queda en otra parte. Temo que existan cosas que no me haya dicho.

-¡Hija, sé fuerte y ten paciencia! –Fueron las palabras que podía decir Olivia para reconfortarla.

El teléfono interrumpió aquella escena y Francine tomó la llamada, sus manos temblaban al sujetar aquel aparato y colgó.

-El abogado dice que podré verlo, pero me pide que sea fuerte. –Expresó aquella mujer.

-Mamá, iré contigo. –Habló la joven.

-No Lissette, a tu padre no le gustaría verte mal. –Le acarició las mejillas. –Mamá, papá, se los encargo.

-Ve con cuidado. –Le respondió Alfred quien le observaba partir.

Cuando Francine llegó nuevamente ante las autoridades, fue conducida hacia una celda en donde se encontraba Ludwig totalmente herido, con la camisa rota, llevándose la diestra en la oreja derecha.

-¡LUDDY! –Expresó Bonnefoy mientras se acercaba a él -¡¿Qué te han hecho?! –Derramó sus lágrimas.

Él intentó sonreír.

-¡Por favor no llores! –Dijo Luddy –Todo se trata de un error.

-¿Qué clase de error?

-No quería decirte nada porque creí que podría sobrellevarlo pero –expresó con calma –Estas personas creen que asesiné a alguien con quien no he tratado en toda mi vida. Sabes que, desde que falleció Monika por cáncer de páncreas, me molesté con su esposo por no guardarle el luto que correspondía, sin embargo, él hizo su vida y no volví a involucrarme más, pero las autoridades piensan que yo hice algo en contra de su pareja.

Francine trataba de asimilarlo.

-Pase lo que pase, no temas Francine, soy inocente.

-Que Dios me dé fuerza para ello. –Expresó mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

Al cabo de unos meses, cayó en depresión y durante ése tiempo Lissette se sintió en orfandad; tuvo que hacer fuerza de flaqueza para soportar cómo su madre regresaba a una especie de comportamiento infantil y tener que mentirle para visitar a su padre, dejándole la despensa dentro de un penal.

Escuchaba a su mamá repetir el nombre de su padre, pedía tener fuerzas. Julchen y Feliciana le ayudaron al llevar a su madre con un médico para que lo valorara mientras sus tíos apoyaban en ver la parte legal junto al abogado. Con medicamentos controlados logró recuperarse y, aproximadamente, un año y tres meses, tras demostrarse que aquella acusación de homicidio fue totalmente falsa; Beilschmidt logró obtener su libertad.

Sin embargo, durante aquella detención, Luddy no logró recuperar la audición en su oído derecho. Lissette deseaba que se demandara pero sus padres le hicieron desistir porque ambos estaban desgastados no sólo económicamente, sino también en el aspecto médico como en el emocional.

-Con todo lo que has pasado Francine, yo lo hubiera abandonado. –Mencionó su hermana Florence –No resistiría una situación de ésas.

-Recuerda lo que prometimos en el altar y espero que con esto, Luddy aprenda a confiar en más en mí y no sobrellevarlo solo. –Respondió mientras tomaba una taza de café.

* * *

Lissette dejó escapar sus lágrimas y abrazo ambas fotografías con cariño-

-Después de aquel incidente –Habló la joven –mi abuelo Alfred tuvo complicaciones, su último cumpleaños lo pasó postrado en una cama contándonos parte de su vida. Mamá le tocó cuidarlo y en plena noche, él se sintió agitado agarrándose el pecho fuertemente: _"Francine, por favor llama a tu madre"_ logró pronunciar con dificultad y en poder de mi abuela como en los brazos de mi madre dejó éste mundo.

Mathias le abrazó de forma protectora.

-Tranquila mi amor –le expresó de manera confortante –te agradezco lo que has compartido conmigo, aunque he contado una parte de mi vida, prometo que no tendré ningún secreto para tí. –Besó dulcemente su frente. –Espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias que vendrán y como te prometí en el altar: _"Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad…"_

Lissette abrazó a su esposo mientras _Savage _participaba moviendo la cola sin dejar el regazo de la pareja. Juntos terminaron aquella promesa:

"_Amarte y respetarte por todos los días de mi vida"_.

* * *

_Cada matrimonio tiene su historia; si cuentas con la dicha de tener a tus padres y abuelos agradéceles por todo. Espero que ésta historia llegue a tocar las fibras más sensibles._

_Para Apita (+)_

_Gracias por leer_

_Eagle._


End file.
